The Truth About Forever
by blue.eyes.of.steel
Summary: It's been 13 years since Kaeli has seen Sirius Black and, in the midst of trying to find and re-prosecute him, the attraction is definitely still there. She's trying to be tough but before she can stop it...the memories come.


Disclaimer: All the names you recognize belong to the wonderful, absolutely amazing JKR, but all the ones you don't (Kaeli, Georgia, etc) belong to me, so don't take them

_**The Truth About Forever**_

_(A/N: All the names you recognize belong to the wonderful, absolutely amazing JKR, but all the ones you don't (Kaeli, Georgia, etc) belong to me, so don't take them! Yes, I know it's short, but this is my first one and it looked much longer on paper than it does, obviously on the computer. Bear with me, they'll be longer!_)

Ministry of Magic  
7:30 a.m.

Kaeli Jane Ryan massaged her temples as she leaned back against the black swival chair. Her hand was cramping from the stacks of paperwork she had just completed. This past week had been hell for the Ministry, with all the raids, attacks and any other illegal activites. And for each time someone was arrested, or anything happened that required investigation, there were about ten pages of paperwork and reports to fill out. Kaeli stretched, sighing with relief as her back muscles popped. Her weariness overcame her for a moment and she closed her eyes. When they talked about becoming an Auror, they told you about the glory and the hard work and the benefits of the career, but somehow they always forgot to tell you about the paperwork.

"Kaeli, Merlin, guess who I did it with last night?" a tall, leggy, blonde asked, smashing up against the gray walls of Kaeli's cubicle. Kaeli looked at the girl, a bemused expression on her lips. "Um, let me guess, Andrew from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Kaeli replied, a chuckle escaping her mouth. "Aw, man, who told you?" the female asked, picking up a photo from Kaeli's desk and prodding the people around with her wand. "You did. You said, and I quote,"I've got a date with Andrew from MMA tonight, and I'm gonna do it with him!", Kaeli quoted. The girl blushed and giggled, setting the picture back down on the desk and sitting on the aforementioned piece of furniture. "Well...aren't you going to ask me about it?" she asked, almost bursting with want of sharing her news. Despite the fact that Kaeli would have preferred not to hear about her friend's sex life, which was so obviously going well, she obliged. "Tell me," Kaeli ordered. The blonde girl proceded to launch into the tale of the previous night.

Kaeli watched her friend telling the events, grimacing a little at the explicit details. There were a few things she didn't want to hear, the size of Roger's prick being one of them. Kaeli smiled though. Georgia Michaels was not the sort of person Kaeli would ever seen herself becoming friends with. Back in school, Kaeli would have tormented girls like Georgia. Girls who were beautiful and knew it, who wore too much makeup and not enough clothes. Girls who never were alone on a weekend, or any other day of the week for that matter. Girls who were perfect...perfect bitches to the rest of the world not fortunate enough to be them. Back in school, Kaeli would have hexed a girl like Georgia and not looked back to see if she lived. Kaeli sighed. It's amazing what could change a person...or who.

"So, Merlin, Kaels, I think this relationship, for once, is going to be great. I mean, really. Andrew's so...so...gosh, I can't even describe him. He's that amazing," Georgia concluded, sighing again. Kaeli rolled her eyes. "You've also said that about Daniel, Frederick, Alastair, Nick, Charlie, and Seamus...and that was this month. Blimey, are you going for a new record, Georgie?" Kaeli half-joked, tweaking the girl's nose. Georgia huffed indignitely. "Well, Andrew's different. I mean it this time, really. He's really down-to-earth and he likes me and not just because I'll bed him. He thinks I'm intelligent and not just a good shag," Georgia explained. Kaeli nodded. "I'm sure he does, love. Just be careful is all I'm saying," she reasoned. Georgia shrugged, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "Say, Kaelie, you're not doing anything this Saturday are you? Cause Andrew's got this friend, Mark, and we could on a double or something? Catch a movie and dinner maybe?" Georgia offered. Kaeli glowered. "I don't think so, Georgia. Not this time," she said darkly. Georgia caught the tone that meant drop it, but she proceded anyway. "Come on, Kaels, you haven't been on a date since...I dunno, in like forever. I mean, really, you're not getting any younger, you're in your prime, you should be living it up!" Georgia cried.

Kaeli didn't meet her friend's eyes. "I just can't right now, Georgie. I've got a load of things on my plate," she replied. Georgia wasn't buying it. "It's because of that boy isn't it? That one who broke your heart a long time ago? Newflash, Kaeli, get over it!" Georgia yelled, causing a few head's to turn from nearby cubicles. Kaeli turned around, her sapphire blues eyes hard. "Don't every mention that again, Georgia Michaels, you don't know what the hell you're talking about, so don't!" Kaeli screamed. Georgia took a step back. "Sorry, Kaels," she muttered, walking away quickly. Kaeli closed her eyes, sinking onto her chair, breathing heavily. _N_o,_ don't think about anything of it. It was 13 years ago. Just chill..._Kaeli told herself. "Ryan, get your arse in here!" Alastor Moody yelled from his office, causing Kaeli to jump. She hurried through the clusters of desks, inter-office memos and paperwork to the Head Auror's office. To her suprise, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a fellow Auror was waiting there as well. He nodded to her and Kaeli dropped into a chair. "I'll get straight to the point, Ryan. You're being promoted, you're getting your own office, assistant, blah blah, all that. But we've got a job for you," Moody announced. Kaeli started at him for a moment. A promotion! Sweet! But what the hell? Why?

Kingsley chuckled. "I'll explain a bit more than Moody's for you, Kaeli. We just recieved word that someone has...escaped from Askaban," he told her. Kaeli's jaw dropped. "No one has EVER escaped from Askaban? Who the hell managed that?" she asked. Moody glared at her for the language. "Sirius Black,-"Moody said, the muscle in his jaw twitching,"-has esaped, and we need you to get him back."


End file.
